fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaltes Herz
thumb|left|400px|we heart it.com Hallo, Ich bin's mal wieder ^^ Diesmal hat mich ein guter Freund zu diesem kleinem Os hier Inspiriert. Also ich sage nicht viel über den Inhalt den ich hoffe ihr könnt lesen. *g* Und nun viel Spaß hier bei ! eure SkyLady Status:Abgeschlossen 1. Chap Dein Blick streift kurz meinen, meine Hand streicht,über deine Wange. Ein lächeln ziert kurz deine Lippen bis du wieder kalt in meine Augen blickst. Ich erwidere deinen Blick mit der selben kalte. Du wendest dich ab und stehst auf. Ich bleibe liegen und drehe mich zur Wand, will dich nicht sehen, schließe die Augen und erinnere mich an langst vergangenes. An Erinnerungen die jetzt wie ein unrealer Traum wirken, wie ein Sommer der mehr Traum als Wahrheit war. Es war zu schön, dass wusste ich von Anfang, den ich hatte dich nicht verdient,aber das ist neben Sache ich lebe damit das du mich nicht mehr siehst. Ich liege noch lange im Bett und stehe dann auf bleibe kurz vor der Tür stehen und lausche einen Moment. Ich höre nichts und ein Erleichtertes Seufzen verlasst meine Lippen. Er ist weg. Denke ich und offene die Tür leise aus Angst du könntest noch da sein und ich könnte dir Begegen. Mit Nackten Füßen schleiche ich trotz das ich weiß das du nicht mehr hier bist durch unsere Wohnung bis in die Küche. Ich bleibe wieder stehen lausche in die Stille. Nichts, kein Geräusch außer mein eigener Atem, wieder verlasst ein Erleichtertes seufzen meine Lippen. Ich setze mein tuen fort und setze mich an den spärlich gedeckten Tisch zwinge mir ein Brötchen hinein und trinke Kaffee. Schon lange habe ich meinen Appetit verloren, meinen Hunger nach Leben. Ich stehe auf und Decke den Tisch ab und frage mich für wen? Denn du würdest nichts davon wahrnehmen nicht mehr. Alles was ich tue nur aus Pflicht und anstand all das siehst du schon gar nicht mehr. Aber auch das ist neben Sache, den ich weiß das du mich verlassen willst das du Weg willst Raus aus diesem Teufelskreis. Mein Herz berührt es nicht, dass hast du geschafft mein Herz ist kalt geworden durch deine Liebe, durch deine Verletzungen. Du hast geschafft alles in mir zu töten. Bei dieser Erkenntnis die lange gewartet hatte um an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Um spielt jetzt ein kaltes lächeln meine Lippen, Tränen los fange an zu schluchzen. Halte mich am Rand des Spülbeckens fest um nicht um zu kippen. Weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich in dieser Postion verharre und auf schrecke bis mich deine Hand an meiner Schulter packt. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe in deine Leeren Augen,aber etwas ist anderes, etwas ist passiert. Fragend blicke ich dich an. Du hebst die Augenbraue und du lächelst, dein lächeln wird warm und deine Augen fangen an zu glänzen. Ich verstehe nicht mehr was das soll und blicke dich weiter fragend an. Dann endlich erhebst du das Wort. Deine Worte kommen leise und schleichend bei mir an erst verstehe ich nicht was sie bedeuten und dann macht es plötzlich klick. Und ich sinke fast zusammen, es ist so weit du gehst. Du sagst du hattest dich verliebt, neu in eine bessere wie ich. Ich drehe mich um und versuche nicht um zu kippen versuche nicht vor dir zusammen zu brechen und in einen Heulkrampf zu versinken wie ein kleines Mädchen es tun würde. Du umfasst mein Handgelenk und ziehst mich an dich heran und ich höre ein schluchzen.Ich bin überrascht und bleibe starr in meiner Postion erwidere deine Umarmung nicht habe keine kraft dafür. ...... Du hängst schlaff und kraftlos in meiner Umarmung es tut weh dich so zu sehen und nichts tuen zu können. Den du bemerkst nicht wie schlecht es dir geht. Ich sehe deine Schulter Knochen deutlich , ich spüre deutlich deine Rippen unter deinem Shirt. Du bist dünn geworden, mager und kalt. Ich kann endlich auf hören zu schluchzen und mich aus der einseitigen Umarmung lösen. Du versuchst wie immer stark zu bleiben und nichts zu zeigen,aber ich kann sehen wie sehr es dich verletzt das ich gehe,dass ich gehen muss um nicht noch mehr zu verlieren, um nicht noch mehr zu geben. Ich gehe aus der Küche und laufe mit schnellen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer, packe meine Sachen ein. Du kommst mir nicht mal nach als ich an der Tür stehe und gehen will, hältst mich nicht auf. Ich offene die Tür und gehe ohne ein auf Wiedersehen, ohne ein letztes Wort. Es macht mich nicht mal traurig, meine gefühle für dich sind nicht mehr die selben wie vor einem Sommer. Dieser Sommer ist nur noch eine verblasste Erinnerung an eine glückliche Zeit die viel zu lang zurück liegt. Der Kofferraum meines Wagens öffnetet sich, packe alles hinein und schließe diesen wieder. Jetzt steige ich in meinen Wagen und fahre los, bin endlich weg, habe es gewagt dich zu verlassen. Dich allein lassen mit dir und deinen Gednaken. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, versuche meine Gedanken nicht auf dich zu lenken. Deshalb drücke ich aufs Gaspetal und fahre schneller als erlaubt ist. ....... (einige Zeit später) "Guten Abend zu den 20:00 Uhr Nachrichten hier auf SR7. Und jetzt gleich zu unserer ersten Meldung für heute. Eine schreckliche trägodie hat sich in dem Stadtteil Schönefeld ergeinet. Eine junge Frau anfang 20 Tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Die Polizei schließt fremdverschulden nicht aus. Die Frau war laut der Polizei stark abgemargert aufgefunden. Die Polizei sucht nun nach dem Ex- Freund dier Frau und erhofft sich so weitere Aufklärung über diese Schreckliche tragöndie...." _________________________________________ Danke, fürs Lesen :) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und es wäre echt nett wenn ihr einen kleinen Kommie hinterlassen würdet. *Teller voller Kekse hintell.* eure SkyLady Kaltes Herz Kaltes Herz Kaltes Herz